


Tease

by ZenMlek



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Boyfriends, Bromance, Dom Liam, Jealous Liam, Jealous Zayn, M/M, Raped Zayn, Rapist Liam, Sub Zayn, Top Liam, cheeky zayn, he is but not as much as liam, littlerape, madliam, slight Ziall, slight zarry - Freeform, slight zouis, zayn is a tease, zayns not really jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenMlek/pseuds/ZenMlek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn walked around stage flashing his smile, flirting with everyone except liam and liam isn't okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Zayns Pov  
It was just a concert in Rome at least it was...  
You see Liam is my boyfriend my puppy eyed boyfriend, he is the best at being gentle,king and over protective but sometimes hes to gentle that's why i have constructive a plan.  
I am going to make Liam jealous by ignoring him and flirting with Harry Niall and Louis mostly Niall thought why? because a year ago Niall 'accidentally' grabbed my ass and Liam sort of lost it and became an animal in bed and GOD it was AMAZING!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Half an hour into the concert  
So far my plan was working ive been hanging with Louis joking around with him, i actually told Louis my plan and Niall overheard us Louis is trying to make harry jealous as well, so Louis decided to pull me on his lap which didn't prove to well for him later on or for me now. 

"Li, babe come one, not now yeah" i was putting my mic down, i took a step back from Liam but i didn't realize i didn't have anywhere else to go because i was already pressed up against the rail.

"Fuck i don't give a damn Zayn you know how crazy i get when other people touch you, and i can smell Louis on you" Liam practically growled 

"But Li babe the shows only just started that means the funs only just started" i winked at him then waled away swaying my hips slightly, Liam's eyes were now dark following the way Zayn was making his way towards Harry.

I could feel Liam's gaze and it seems that harry also noticed because he wrapped his arms around my waist whispering things in my ear, i made myself blush so Liam would thing Harry was being sexual even thought he was just talking about bananas, it didn't make any sense but it was harry so it was normal. 

The concert is almost over but i still had to make use of Niall, so there i was with my back pressed up against Niall's Chest singing, i glanced at Liam and noticed he wasn't paying any attention to me which was odd, then i try singing a bit louder nudging Niall to join in with me the i saw a strong burning glare directed upon him at that very moment Niall chooses to buck his hips up. I cant see Liam's face entirely but i know hes livid.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- When they step out of the elevator to their hotel floor Liam slips his hand into the back pocket of Zayn's jeans pushing him toward their room..  
"Li me and Niall are heading out to get some drinks come with" Louis said  
Liam's grip on my ass was getting tighter making me hiss  
"Na im alright think me and Zayn will stay in tonight yeah Zayn?" Liam asked  
"Actually Liam i feel like heading out me and Niall haven't hung out alone in ages see ya later lemo"  
I then went to Niall he out his hands around my waist and we walked of we didn't actually go out i was just waiting outside the building for a bit because i knew Liam would most likely shower to calm his mind.  
ANYONES POV

Zayn then chooses to sneak into Liam's room hes still in the shower so he strips down to his boxers and goes outside to have a smoke he leaning over the rail looking at the view. The bathroom door opens Zayn turns his head slightly.  
"you mad at me" he decides to ask

"shut the fuck up Zayn"

Liam's about to start getting dressed and Zayn doesn't want that

"you haven't spoke to me all day Liam why?"  
Liam stands up and makes his way towards Zayn putting down the clothes he was about to put on.

"Figured it wouldn't of mattered"

Zayn stubs out his fag and says "why would you say that"

Liam scoffs "Fuck you Zayn, you've been messing with me"

Zayn turns his head back toward the view " Niall was to"

"I'd rather not talk about him Zayn" he said in a menacing tone

"oh" Zayn mumbles" well then i guess you would hate if i said that i told Niall not to thrust his hips but he just couldn't keep he body still and his dick-"

Zayn's shoved further into the railing and is essentially caught off guard when he finds that Liam is pressed tightly against him.

"I said don't"

"i was only-"

"I don't give two fucks about what Niall did and you better make sure it doesn't happen again"  
He could feel Liams hard cock pressing against his ass.  
"regardless of whether or not this was on purpose, im advising you that you should not try that again, im letting you know i don't like sharing"

Liam trails his fingers over Zayn’s skin, up one of his arms until it comes to the nape of his neck, where he presses a soft kiss against the feather tattoo. His fingers weave into Zayn’s hair, tugging on the black locks before he moves his lips up against the back of Zayn’s ear, nipping at it slightly before he whispers, “You’re mine, Zayn, and I don’t like sharing.”

Although they can’t see one another face to face, Zayn’s sure Liam’s eyes have flashed to a dark, dark hazed brown. He shivers, the cool night air drifting against his exposed skin, but it doesn’t make too much of a difference given the fact that Liam’s practically draped over him, huddling into him so that he won’t be able escape.

“It won’t happen again. I p-promise,” Zayn stutters out. He’s hard by now, cock aching, and he just wants Liam now, only Liam. “Please, Liam.”

Liam lets out a breathy laugh but doesn’t answer him. Instead, he removes his hands from Zayn, manages to back away from him just enough so that he’s able to pull down Zayn’s boxers to expose his arse.

He leaves Zayn’s cock covered though, the material resting just above Zayn’s leaking member.

If Zayn’s going to be a tease, then Liam can surely do the same.

Zayn doesn’t ask questions, just goes with it, keeps his hands and fingers curled around the bars of the balcony and doesn’t bother asking Liam to take this inside because then Liam’s fingering him, brushing a finger against his hole where he finds that Zayn’s already worked himself good with a bottle of lube and a couple of fingers. He’s more than ready for Liam, and he pushes back as Liam slides in all three fingers.

“You’re loose,” he comments, sounding awed.

Zayn mewls as Liam pulls back out, seeing no need to prep him any more than what Zayn’s already done for himself.

So Liam drops his towel, settles in behind Zayn and pushes in without any warning.

Zayn pants, enjoying the way Liam fills him up completely. He cries out when Liam brushes up against his prostate, not expecting his boyfriend to find it so quickly, but Liam’s always been bigger than Zayn and a lot more capable of things he never thought possible.

“Oh god,” Zayn chokes out, breathing heavier than before as Liam settles in behind Zayn as close as he can possible get despite being as deep as he already is within Zayn.

Liam hums against the skin of Zayn’s shoulder; it’s pleasurable for him too, but he doesn’t show it as much this time around because this is all on Zayn.

The older lad tends to push until he breaks, doing all sorts of reckless things just to gain Liam’s attention, but what Zayn doesn’t realize - and what he’ll always fail to realize - is that Liam’s always looking, always catching Zayn's little antics because he loves watching the boy move.

He loves Zayn.

Liam pulls back as far as he can without moving any other part of his body before pushing back in. It’s slow and tantalizing, and Liam rests one of his hands on top of Zayn’s own that’s still curled against the bars of the balcony. He gives his hand a squeeze and keeps it there, holding onto it since they can’t intertwine their fingers together.

“Feels good?” he whispers, and Zayn nods. There’s pain, of course there’s pain laced within the goodness of it all, but Zayn asked for it in the first place, maybe not in this position, where he can’t see Liam’s face clearly and the fact that they’re patent, but as he opens his eyes and he briefly glances at his surroundings, he’s sure the view would only make his dick grow harder if it wasn’t already throbbing against his boxers.

They’re tight against the lower half of his body, still covering his erection except for that of his arse, where Liam’s doing a pretty decent job of covering that area. He whines though, at the thought of not being able to touch himself, how uncomfortable it is to be restricted but Liam picks up the pace by then and his focus is brought back to the fact that they’re still outside, where the wind is light and trying it’s best to cool the rush of blood and heat that courses under both of their skins.

“You like that thought, don’t you?” Liam suddenly snarls as he gives a rather rough thrust with his hips. “You like the thought of people knowing who you belong to?”

Zayn moans as Liam gives another hard thrust. It’s almost painful how possessive Liam’s being, but Zayn can’t find it in him to care too much; it only means the sex will no doubt be phenomenal.

“Yes, Liam. Yes.” His name is accented on Zayn’s tongue, more so than usual because it’s being drawn out with every little movement that Liam makes.

Liam rests his free hand on one of Zayn’s hips and his lips attach themselves to Zayn’s upper back, nipping and licking at the skin that is slowly covering itself with perspiration. What muscles Zayn has flex, creating dimples and distinct patterns in his skin until they move again and form something entirely new. His spine is straight, head bowed forward and Liam makes him feel like his body is on fire.

“S-sorry,” he suddenly says. It escapes quite quickly out of his mouth, but he’s not all that sorry at all because Zayn’s sure Niall can’t make him feel like this, and there’s no way in hell he’d ever take back that little dance of his from earlier.

“No you’re not,” Liam manages to say. He’s completely fucking into Zayn, not caring about whether he’s causing finger-shaped bruises to mar his skin or the fact that the other lad’s boxers are still covering his cock.

Liam ends up angling his hips up slightly, moving the position of his feet to readjust himself without having to pull out of Zayn. As he does so, he brushes against that little bud of nerves which only has Zayn squeezing his eyes shut tightly and letting out a little keen.

The noises don’t stop, however, when Liam keeps on, deliberately moving just the right way for Zayn to completely come undone, his shoulders slumping, arms going loose from holding himself up. He’s leaning forward against the railing now. Not too much to the point where it’s causing him pain, but it presses into his skin, and as Liam keeps on he feels his orgasm building, taking complete hold of him until he spills over.

His boxers grow wet, stained with his cum and Liam continues to thrust until he’s pushing in for the last time and spilling directly into Zayn.

They’re both left panting and breathing heavily, and the only thing that keeps them both awake aside from the fact that they’re standing is up is that the breeze is still blowing against both of their bodies. They don’t register just how cold it is because of the lingering warmth the both of them had brought, but it does enough for Zayn to push back, and Liam to finally pull out.

Just when it all seemed over there was a knock at the door  
"Open up guys its Niall"  
Liam saw the evil glint in Zayn's eyes 

"I wouldnt advise it Zayn"  
"aw Li its to late for me not to"  
"Zay-"  
Then the door was open and in came Niall 

"Why are you guys naked, Gheeze zayn look at your arms you must be freezing" Niall said whilst talking of his jacket and giving it to Zayn.

Too be continued.......................................................


	2. Your choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is fed up with Zayn's antics and isn't going to be gentle anymore

RECAP   
Just when it all seemed over there was a knock at the door  
"Open up guys its Niall"  
Liam saw the evil glint in Zayn's eyes

"I wouldn't advise it Zayn"  
"aw Li its to late for me not to"  
"Zay-"  
Then the door was open and in came Niall

"Why are you guys naked, Gheeze zayn look at your arms you must be freezing" Niall said whilst talking of his jacket and giving it to Zayn.

Too be continued.......................................................

PRESENT TIME   
"Niall get the fuck out" Liam growled   
Liam was mad, he thought Zayn would of learnt but no there he is sitting with Niall cuddling hes had enough!   
Niall could practically see the anger radiation of Liam   
"Li im sorry"   
Liams face softened slightly, then he glanced at Zayn his anger was quickly restored.

"Dont worry Niall im not mad" he heard Zayn let out a shaky sigh so Liam was quick to finish his sentence " not mad at you at least" looking straight at Zayn who instantly broke eye contact with him not willing to bare Liam's menacing gaze.  
Niall's eyes slowly wondered towards Zayn a worried expression on his face.

"NIALL" Liam shouted "I suggest you leave before..." liam stopped mid sentence and pulled out a belt form his wardrobe and went to stand right next to zayn swinging the belt in his hand around before Zayn's face making Zayn whimper and tried to keep his distance from the belt he thought his action went unnoticed but judging by the smirk on Liam's face it wasnt. ".... before i have my wicked way with you to"   
Niall was quick to run out of the door there was a moment of silence, before Liam started whistling. Liam's back was turned to Zayn so Zayn thought it was a good idea to get of the sofa and run to the bath room. And just when he stuck his hand out to open the door to the bath room, he was being pulled back by strong hands wrenching him towards broad chests, a hand was put upon his frantically beating heart, the other wrapped around his hips, being pulled back and up against something hard and warm. His eyes went wider if that was even possible and he couldn’t help the desperate moan leaving his mouth. Oh god his cock …. He is so fucking hard. “You are so beautiful when you blush, your heart is beating so fast … for me. I feel like you are mine.” Cold fingers caressed the side of his neck; hard dick plunged against his ass 

"Who do you belong to zayn"

"No one belong to myself Li im my own person"  
Liam grabbed Zayn's raven locks pulling his head back making Zayn groan "Little slut you should that wasn't a good idea neither was you running from me.... baby boy you are in for a hell of a night"

he grabbed zayn by his waist and practically chucked him onto the bed"   
Zayn found his arms being tied together with a bandana that he could easily open, then there was another on on his eyes zayn wanted to rile Liam up even more so he pulled his wrists apart and pulled his blindfold of to see Liams eyes staring straight at him. Zayn started squirming under Liam's gaze

"So you want to be a naughty boy today" Liam's voice dropped low   
Zayn shuddered and regretted what he did Liam got up and returned with a box he took out the biggest dildo in the box and lubed it up even thought Zayn was bad he didn't want to physically hurt him. He then shoved the whole of the dildo up Zayns ass, Zayn didn't know that it was a vibrating dildo Liam didn't start off slow Zayn was bad he deserved what was coming to him he put the setting on the highest mode and Zayn arched his back and let out an ear splitting scream. Liam pulled the dildo out completely he saw zayn slightly relax then he showed it all back in. Whilst zayn was distracted he pulled out a cock-ring from the box and started giving Zayn a handjob.  
"fuck Liam im close"  
As soon as he said that he slid the cock-ring onto Zayn's member.

"No Li thats not fair"

"NO ZAYN WHATS NOT FAIR IS WATCHING YOU WITH ANOTHER MAN" Liam screamed   
Liam nudged the dildo in Zayn's ass an took another one out of the box and shoved the whole thing in Zayn ass.  
Zayn screamed out in pain and slight pleasure as the un-lubed dildo was inserted into him.  
He turned Zayn around so he was lying on his stomach the two dildos snug in his ass.

He picked up the belt, the belt that zayn hated with a passion, Liam knew that after he used this Zayn wouldnt talk to him for ages but it was worth it.  
SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK   
Zayn was reaching his hands back trying to lift himself up but liam placed one of his hands on zayns upper back and continued to spank him.  
When liam was done he turned zayn around took the dildos out and got a towel to clean around his hole to collect any wetness and lube his punishment wasn't done.  
too be continued............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had nothing to today so here i am, im not going to be uploading everyday because once its Monday school starts im in year eleven (11th grade?) so i have lots of exams but next year in july you can expect almost 3 works a week because i have a 1 month extra holiday in the summer. Thank you everyone fro reading if you have any prompts ill be happy to write even if it is not ziam but i only write bottom zayn if anyone want Zouis Zarry or Ziall ill be happy to write and i wont always write smut i will write some fluff xx


	3. Sorry

After i wrote the first chapter i ran out of ideas so i got somebody to help me and they made liam some sort of rapist after that i lost motivation for this piece of work it was kinda ruined for me, that is why i stopped but know i have a few ideas for a new work it is zianourry zayn cenric i have been planning the story out for a while so i wont need any help im starting on it today but the first chapter wont be posted today..  
My instagram is @ziamandlucaya i post regularly on there.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on archive, im sorry if its really rubbish, i make one shots they will be separate if you have any ideas or prompts the please comment and ill try make it x


End file.
